


Bůh a smrtelník

by SeviaStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Funny, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeviaStark/pseuds/SeviaStark
Summary: Loki velice rád provokuje a Tony mu to jen tak nedaruje.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Moje první Tony/Loki povídka.

Seděl na pohovce a mumlal si něco popod nos.

Tony, který stál u baru, nastražil uši a zaslechl něco o otravných smrtelnících a za tím následoval proud neurčitých nadávek.

"Sice nemám božské uši, drahoušku ale i ty moje mi slouží dobře," ozval se Tony.

Najednou vzduchem proletěl předmět, váza, drahá antická váza a mířila na hlavu Anthonyho Starka. Ten ji zachytil (sice jen tak tak).

"Situaci s ohrožováním mé osoby nebudu komentovat, ale jak vidíš, ani moje reflexy nejsou k zahození a ta byla mimochodem Pepperina oblíbená, nechci vědět co by se stalo kdyby přišla domů a byla by zničena."

"Jak tragické, Anthony synu Starkův , aby se muž nechal ovládat svojí konkubínou," povzneseně odfrkl Loki.

"Hej! Kroť se Bambi, můžeš být rád, že jsi skončil u mě! Ale nedělá mi nejmenší problém, přenechat tě Hawkeyovi. Měl si slyšet ty nápady co by s tebou udělal. Dokonce i vdova měla znechucený výraz, když Clint vyprávěl a to už je co říct. "

"Jsem Bůh! Jak ti jen na um mohlo přijít, že bych já Loki, měl být vystrašený z nějakého ubohého smrtelníka? "

"Měl bych ti připomenout tvé setkání z jedním smrtelníkem, Sněhurko?" zeptal se Tony a s úšklebkem zaměřil svůj zrak na výraznou díru v podlaze, která tam zůstala s Hulkovho a Lokiho posledního setkání.

Tentokrát po Tonym letěl tablet.

"Hej, Honey! Ten jsem dokončil jen včera, je to prototyp. Ale moje reflexy stále nezklamali, "samolibě se usmál a zamával Lokimu tabletem, který se mu podařilo chytnout.

V zápětí jen pocítil Lokiho rty na svých.

Než se stačil vzpamatovat, Loki se ležérne opíral o pohovku.

"Kde zůstali tvé pověstné reflexy tentokrát?"

"He?" vyrazil ze sebe génius neinteligentní reakci.

Zase jen letmý dotek Lokiho rtů o Tonyho rty.

"Stále nic?" naoko zklamaně se zeptal Loki.

Tony přimhouřil oči.

"Zkus to ještě jednou," řekl a zaujal připravenou pozici.

"Teď ti dám delší šanci."

Rychlý pohyb, dotek rtů.

Loki periferne viděl jak se k němu Tonyho ruky blíží aby ho odstrčili, ale nestihl to. V okamihu sekundy se Loki líně natáhl na pohovce.

"Jsem přímo zklamaný, neustále opěvuješ své reflexy a stále nic?!"

"Ještě jednou!" zavrčel Tony a podíval se Lokimu do očí, on přeci neprohraje!

"Máš poslední šanci," odpověděl bůh ze zvednutým obočím.

Smrtelník ucítil rty boha.

Loki spatřil pro tentokrát překvapivě rychlé miliardárove ruce, které se k němu blížili aby ho odstrčili.

To se však nestalo.

Na Lokiho překvapení ho k sobě Tony přitáhl za pas ještě blíže a prohloubil polibek.

Nepřetržitě zpracovával svými horkými rty Lokiho studené, aby mu umožnily vstup. Loki se po chvíli vzpamatoval a dychtivě polibek opětoval. Zapojili se oba a jazyky sváděli souboj o nadvládu.

Když se po dlouhé chvíli od sebe odtrhli, Tony věnoval Lokimu úšklebek.

"Předpokládám že tohleto si neočekával zase ty," obrátil se na patě a zmizel ve své ložnici.

"Eh..." vyšlo z  jindy výmluvného Odinova syna a svůj zrak přesunul na dveře kterými zmizel vynálezce, byly pootevřené. Tony si dveře do ložnice vždy zavíral...

Bylo to... pozvání?

Loki se pohnul směrem ke dveřím a vklouzl dovnitř.

Zjistí si to.

**Author's Note:**

> Omlouvám se za případné chyby, čeština není má mateřština.  
> Komentář a kritika poteší.


End file.
